


After the Rainstorm (Need)

by brownsugarheart



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom L (Death Note), Boys Kissing, Death Note - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft kissing, Top Yagami Light, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarheart/pseuds/brownsugarheart
Summary: This is what I imagined happened during this scene. To put it shortly, L gives Light head on the staircase after they came back inside from the rainstorm. (Oneshot- Oral sex)p.s. this is the second smut I've written
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	After the Rainstorm (Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Important to know before reading:  
> \- Contains spoilers from Episode 25, “Silence.” DO NOT read if you haven’t watched the whole series or didn’t make it past this episode.  
> \- I use L and Ryuzaki interchangeably since they refer to the same person. Using just L felt repetitive.  
> \- I know in the series there is no sexual tension between the two. There is a deeper meaning to this scene. This only was  
> taken specifically for the one-shot.

When Light and Ryuzaki entered back into headquarters, they both grabbed a towel to pat themselves dry. Light sat down on the steps and took off his water-infested shoes. L stood some distance behind him. It was quiet: the only thing the two could hear was thunder and the pater from the rain outside hitting the window.

L walked towards Light with a towel draped over his soaking wet hair. He felt a need to fill the awkward silence, “Well, that was certainly an unpleasant outing."

“It’s your own fault. I mean what did you expect? ” Light snapped back his cool composed tone. He wondered why Ryuzaki wanted to have a conversation on the roof in the pouring rain when they could’ve easily had it inside.

Ryuzaki apologized softly, “You’re right. Sorry,” L takes the towel off his head to approach him and kneels before Light on the step. L grabbed Light’s foot and began to dry it with the towel that was just on his head. 

Light was shocked at Ryuzaki’s soft touch. Let alone touching him at all. The only time Ryuzaki made physical contact with Light was when he kicked him during their fight about the Kira investigation. Light questioned L immediately, “What are you doing?” 

L looked up at Light with sad eyes, “I thought I might help you out. You were busy wiping yourself off anyway,” He said plainly. 

Light stares back, “Look, it’s fine. You don’t have to do that!” Light responds, reluctant to accept his gesture. 

“I can give you a massage as well. It’s the least I can do to atone for my sins. I’m actually pretty good at this,” L insists. 

“Fine. Do what you want.” Light glares to the side. Light was wondering if Ryuzaki was thinking clearly. If he suspected Light to be Kira why would he bother massaging his feet? 

“Alright.” L looks back down at Light’s feet, ready to get to work. He squeezed Light’s foot with a good amount of pressure to warm him up.

“Hey!” Light protests. That hurt his foot. 

“You’ll get used to it,” L says unaffected and as he continues to massage his foot. 

L’s hair is still drenched and drips down onto Light’s leg. “Here. You’re still soaked” Light wipes Ryuzaki’s hair with the towel he was using to rub his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Ryuzaki apologizes once again. His face looks empty as he continues to rub Light's feet. 

***  
The storm outside subsided and the sun beamed through the window. It was a momentary truce between the two forces. So L took this opportunity he had with Light, he knew he would never get another one like it. 

L looks up at Light for a second, looking for a sign of reassurance. Then, he lowered his lips onto Light’s foot to give him a soft kiss. Light looked down at Ryuzaki in shock but he didn’t object, he let him kiss his foot. So L kissed his foot again, then kissed slowly up his leg.

Light looked heavenly when the sun cast down on his face. How did he always look perfect? Ryuzaki thought to himself: Light probably knew that he was handsome, and that’s one of the reasons why Misa was head over heels for him. Hell, L might have been himself, but he would never admit to such a thing. Regardless of Light’s arrogance, he still desired to give Light a real kiss on his lips. L shifted attention from Light’s leg and looked him in the eye, getting close to Light's face. That was his way of asking for permission. Light leaned his head in forward to Ryuzaki's lips and let him.

Ryuzaki kisses him hard and slowly. He felt excitement tingle down his spine and wanted to taste Light’s soft lips, the inside of his mouth, and Light’s whole body if he would let him. He pushed his tongue inside Light’s mouth and they exchanged tongues. Both of them could feel the heat travel from their head to their stomachs.  
Light reached into L’s hair, which caused him to moan in his mouth. Ryuzaki loved that Light was enjoying this as much as he was. But this wasn’t enough, he wanted to make Light moan for him and he was going to. He pulled his mouth away so they could both catch their breath.

Light was stunned that L could kiss like this, he always seemed to be awkward around people that didn’t feel real. He wanted to kiss him even more. Kiss him for all he was worth. But he waited; Light stared at L in anticipation, trying to guess what would attempt next. Ryuzaki again leaned in and gave another kiss - on his neck this time. 

He kissed another spot on his neck and sucked until it bruised, Misa would know that someone else made him feel this good. Light whimpered and threw his head back, he had a soft spot on his neck; he loved that L kissed him there. L didn’t need to ask because it was like he knew what he liked. He knew almost everything about Light. 

L kissed him once again...only this time the kiss was longer. He grabbed the back of Light’s head and put his fingers in his ridiculously perfect hair and kissed him harder using his tongue. Ryuzaki could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He felt a solid tent in Light’s pants, he was even more excited than him. Perfect. Light wanted this. And L needed this. 

How could someone do evil, so conniving, and arrogant taste so good? More addicting than any sugary dessert Watari gave him. L needed a stronger taste from him and hopefully Light would allow him to.

Light pulled away for a breath of air. L wasted no time he trailed his fingers down Light’s chest and torso all the way down to the start of his Khakis 

He effortlessly unbuttoned Light's pants and helped him pull them down. He began to stroke his member through his under and drove Light insane. He pushed into L’s hands for more, he needs more power, he needs more release 

L obeyed Light’s silent commands and slid Light’s underwear off. “Ryuzaki, you know I need right now. Don't you?” 

Light was completely exposed, humping desperately into L’s hand but somehow retained his arrogant aura, retaining his perfect glory. He smirked as he watched L lower his head towards his hard cock. 

“Don’t concern yourself with such troubles, Light. I intend to deliver.” L smiled subtly and Light’s cock twitched at the sound of his confidence. He knew Ryuzaki kept his word. 

L started at the base of his cock, then dragged his tongue up his shaft, put his mouth around the tip of his cock, and swirled his tongue around. While Light quivered, L decided to take more of his length in his mouth and went up and down, creating more spit. His saliva rolled down Light’s shaft. 

“Yes...there you go.” Light praised, he placed his hand in L’s thick head of hair.

L wanted to hear more from Light. He used his hand to reach and cup Lights balls. Light was in heaven. L didn’t stop. He began bobbing his head, gradually becoming faster. Then pumped his hand at his base and sucked the rest of him in his mouth.

This was not enough. Ryuzaki wanted Light to fuck his mouth. To use him and cum in his mouth. He knew that Light wanted it too. He didn’t ask but it’s not hard to infer an egotistical man like that would desire. L lifted his mouth off of Light’s throbbing cock. 

“Use me, Light.” 

“What?” Light opened his eye interrupted from his haze

“Use my mouth, any way you want to until you release. Please, just do it.”

Light held L’s head in place and fucked into his mouth hard and fast. He was already starting to feel that hot feeling in his stomach he was so close already. L didn’t move or gag at all, he was so turned on that Light was using him like this. And light was thinking that this is how it should’ve been, being able to use L whenever he needed. 

“Damn, Ryuzaki.” Light grunted, “I’m close. I’m so close.”

It felt so good, and he already is submitting so well to him.

Light kept fucking into L’s mouth. He was moaning and grunting, goddam Misa could never stay this still when sucking him off.

L’s knees ached at this point but he didn't care. He wanted Light to use him right now for all that he was worth. He liked how his hand felt in hair, the way his cock slid down his throat.  
Deep down he cared about Light and developed attraction towards him after the months they spent together. He knew Light didn’t care about him in the same way. It didn’t matter right now. 

“I’m going to cum” Light let go of L’s head so he could lift up if he didn’t want to swallow 

But he stayed and Light came in his mouth for what seemed twice as long as he did this whole time. He was seeing stars. That was perfect. L did a perfect job. 

Light admitted, “That was perfect.” 

“Yes, just as I said.” 

L swallowed every last drop then and wiped the remaining spit and cum off his face with the towel he had before. L went to sit next to Light on the step instead of before him. 

They were quiet for a few moments before L spoke again, ”It’ll be lonely, won’t it?”

Light was a bit surprised at Light’s sudden change in demeanor “Huh?” 

“You and I will be parting ways soon.” There it was reality, They were each other’s rivals, no matter what happened between them here. Of course, Light knew that; he didn’t care; he got what he needed at that moment anyway. 

As he walked away from Light, L threw him the towel. “You’ll need this since you’re the one soaking now. I told you I’m quite good at this.”


End file.
